Dindirin
by DaniChibari
Summary: Early I rose up one day, to the meadow must I wander. There I met the nightingale, singing in the treetop yonder. Nightingale, O nightingale take this message to my lover. Tell him that, alas for me, my poor wedding bells have sounded.


**So this is actually a song fic. The song is called "Dindirin". It's originally in Spanish and the title means "Ding dong ding" (the sound of bells ringing). Here's a nice version of it if you want to listen while you read:**

** watch?v=Mjme6pO7twI**

* * *

Zelda stared blankly at her ceiling, vaguely noticing the shadows shifting ever so slightly as rays of morning sunlight illuminated her room. She hadn't slept. A bitter combination of melancholy, frustration, anxiety and hopelessness had kept her awake since late last night. Even now, in the early hours of the morning, the feelings were still wrapped around her heart, making her feel completely and utterly helpless.

Zelda spent most of the night ruminating possible ways out of her dilemma, but there was truly no way out. She couldn't run. She couldn't refuse. And anything else she could do would cause her father to completely repudiate her.

Her heart heavy still, Zelda rose out of bed and stepped out onto the balcony. The sight of the meadow before her was almost enough to lighten her heart; but only for a moment. As the sun warmed her face and the breeze ruffled her hair, she realized that this short amount of time she spent on the balcony would be her only joy today. The rest of the day would be one painful step after another, each step taking her farther and farther away from her old life.

A sweet combination of trills and whistles carried by the breeze caught Zelda's attention, distracting her from her thoughts. She turned, trying to find the source of the sound, and soon her gaze found a watch of nightingales fluttering around above the treetops near the edge of the meadow. She recognized those birds. They were the very same birds that Zelda ascribed to Link's stable. He would always scatter seeds and crumbs for the birds and so every afternoon this very group of birds would fly by his stable.

Hope filled Zelda's heart as she dashed back into her room. She retrieved a small string and half a roll left over from last night's dinner. She grabbed a scroll and quill and wrote a quick note. She stored these items in a leather pouch then stepped outside once more, this time heading down the spiral staircase on the far side of the balcony and running towards the edge of the meadow.

She slowed her gait as she approach the birds and pulled out the roll. As she got closer she began scattering crumbs of the bread around. One bird watched her cautiously at first but soon flew down from its spot on a low branch, just close enough to eat the crumbs. Zelda crouched low and slowly held out her hand, offering the bird a larger piece of bread. To authenticate her kind offer, Zelda mimicked the trills and whistles of the birds above them. Seemingly satisfied with her gesture, the bird hopped forward and began eating out of her hand.

Zelda carefully shifted her weight, so as to not startled the bird in her palm, and reached into her pouch. She retrieved the note and string.

"I have a task for you, nightingale." Zelda, as she spoke slowly and softly, began tying the string around the bird's leg. "I need you to deliver this missive. Go about your regular day and fly by Link's stable." Tears began forming in Zelda's eyes. "I know I may never see him again, so this note is all he'll have left of me. Please, get it to him." The bird cocked its head in a way that seemed sympathetic. Zelda raised her arm and opened her palm, letting the bird fly back to the rest of nightingales.

Zelda lingered a moment longer before turning and running back to her home, tears now falling freely. Behind her the watch of nightingales began flying south, the direction of Link's stable.

_Early I rose up one day, to the meadow must I wander._

_There I met the nightingale, singing in the treetop yonder._

_Nightingale, O nightingale take this message to my lover._

_Tell him that, alas for me, my poor wedding bells have sounded._

* * *

**The last four lines are an English translation of the original Spanish lyrics.**


End file.
